


More than Words

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You won't have to pay for this anymore. I'm going to take care of you. Do you want me to take care of you beautiful?" Jaskier asked feeling hopeful. If the only Geralt would let him touch him in that manner for the rest of their lives he could die a happy bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 95





	More than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed,Translated and very fluffy

Jaskier was always willing to help Geralt, even when the witcher denied that the bard's presence was important , he did it.It was his duty and he took it with pride.

He cleaned his wounds and his body, with patience and gentleness. He kept food for him,so he could eat even late at night after a hunt and wrote songs about his wonderful persona , because the world needed to realize that Geralt was great.

One night Geralt arrived surprisingly clean with only a cut on his right cheekbone that Jaskier tended to. He took his usual hot bath, assisted by the bard, ate and lay down on his side of the bed (there was not enough money to rent a room with double beds) 

"There is a large crowd gathering downstairs at the tavern. I will be right back, got to earn us some coin!" The bard indicated to him with his usual optimism. A strong hand grabbed him, Geralt's hand. The bard opened his eyes a little surprised. He did not expect Geralt to stop him from leaving.The older man was always protesting his presence.

"We have money, you don't have to go" Geralt informed him in a grave, tired tone. He was exhausted, his eyes indicated it along with his facial gestures. 

"I'll keep you company, if that's what you want, my friend" The bard assured him with a gigantic smile. Geralt smiled back and squeezed his tight as a sign of approval. The bard began to question if that was his grumpy Geralt or if someone traded him for another. 

"Not even one of the prostitutes wanted to be with me, they're afraid" Geralt explained after a long pause. Jaskier knew, that the motive of his friends mood ,rejection and loneliness.

"Their loss, anyone would give their life to be with you" The bard assured him quickly, without thinking, regretting almost to the minute when he noticed that Geralt was looking at him differently. 

"Would you be with me?" he asked, stroking the bard's chin, Jaskier felt something burning inside him every time those calloused fingers hit his skin.

"Yes, if I were one of them I would be with you without charging you coin" 

"You don't have to be anyone else. I like you for being you,my annoying pretty bard" The witcher got closer to the younger man , his breath tickling against Jaskier neck. The bard moaned softly, suddenly stopping himself from falling into the abyss too quickly.

"Oh Geralt, are you sure you want to do this?" 

No reply from the witcher, just silence, Geralt took his hand away from his face and did not continue the conversation. Jaskier cursed himself, he always talked too much and ruined everything. 

"Oh dear I am so sorry, I'm always talking nonsense but I can't help myself around you .My body tingles when you are close. you make me nervous in a good way. You are so beautiful Geralt of Rivia and I love you with all my heart. I fear that if this happen you will neve want o to hear from me again" The bard confessed softly, venturing to play with Geralt's hair, it felt soft against his fingers and it also smelled fresh. The witcher turned around, his eyes shone with a deeper amber tone than before. The bard made the mental note of writing a ballad about those gorgeous eyes perhaps changing the pronouns so that Geralt would not feel strange. 

"You're crazy Julian, if you think I'm going to abandon youI dont use my words like you .But my body can shoe you how much you mean to me "

***

Jaskier felt Geralt frail in his arms, still with his considerable size and intimidating presence.The witcher was shaking with need , caught up in the bard's caresses and constant praising. 

"You won't have to pay for this anymore. I'm going to take care of you. Do you want me to take care of you beautiful?" Jaskier asked feeling hopeful. If the only Geralt would let him touch him in that manner for the rest of their lives he could die a happy bard.

The witcher nodded, taking off the only piece of clothing he had, his pants. The huge, thick erection rested wet on his well-formed belly. 

"How do you want me?" Jaskier asked, pulling silver strands away. The bard planted butterfly kisses on his face, shoulders, and chest, all the way to his cock. Geralt made delicious sounds, which he never imagined he could make, especially not because of him. 

"You on top," the witcher replied, winking at him. Jaskier took some of the ointment he used for his hands after playing his lute to lubricate his cock. Geralt looked at him with fascination, sticking his fingers inside his hole for the bard to see, evidently it was not the first time he had been with a man and not the first time he had taken the passive role. He already had three fingers inside him when he curled up his back with pleasure, showing the bard what he wanted and how he wanted it. 

"Sweetheart, you are amazing" Jaskier groaned, as he penetrated the hot narrowness of his witcher's ass. Geralt had his thighs on Jaskier's shoulders which were deliciously heavy and thick with muscle. The bard had to think of unpleasant things to keep from ejaculating too soon from the beautiful image of his friend giving himself to him, looking at him in a way that perhaps he only did with some of his lovers. 

"I am coming Jaskier.." Jaskier kissed him, biting his lower lip feeling the vibration of other orgasm affect his own release. Jaskier laid on top of him, panting while the other held him, securing him in his arms.

"Geralt, you may think I'm a corny or deluded bard but believe me when I say I love you and I won't stop doing it" 

Geralt took his hand, kissing it and placing it over his chest. Jaskier knew from this moment that the witcher loved him as much as he loved him and for that, he didn't need any words.


End file.
